


Crowded Skies

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Crowded Skies

Title: Crowded Skies  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Another one for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** challenge: #118: Fight or Flight  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: [](http://blpaintchart.insanejournal.com/profile)[**blpaintchart**](http://blpaintchart.insanejournal.com/) started the madness with [You Can Fly?](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/173462.html#cutidl).[](http://westernredcedar.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **westernredcedar**](http://westernredcedar.insanejournal.com/) continued the WTFery in [One Good Use for Flying](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/173903.html#cutidl) and [](http://gingertart50.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gingertart50**](http://gingertart50.insanejournal.com/) capped it off with [The Perils of Flight](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/174211.html#cutid1). Only I couldn't leave it there. *is weak*

  
~

Crowded Skies

~

“Harry! Shoo!”

“Oh for... You honestly think that will work?”

“Yes, look, he’s gone. Now, where were we?”

“You were there... ohhhgodsyes...”

“You’ve really mastered... mmm, yesthere... this flying thing, Severus.”

“The Dark Lord used to throw us out windows... ungh... to practice.”

“Don’t say his name!”

“Right... Bloody hell! I’m going to kill him!”

“He’s already dead, Severus.”

“Not him... Potter!”

“What? Why? And why are you pulling out?”

Severus pointed, a look of outrage in his face. In the distance Remus saw a flock of red seagulls flying towards them. Red seagulls?

“Wait, the WEASLEYS can fly, too?”

~


End file.
